Luc Bomans
|Seizoenen = 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 • 10 • 11 • 12 • 13 • 14 • 15 • 16 • 17 • 18 • 19 • 20 • 21 • 22 • 23 |Afbeelding = Fotoshoot_2015_Luc_01.jpg |Eerste = Aflevering 65 - 22 maart 1996 |Laatste = Aflevering 4430 - 18 mei 2018 |Kinderen = Lowie Bomans |Ouders = † Staf Bomans en † Florke Rousseau }} |familieliefdesleven = Luc is de zoon van Staf Bomans en Florke Rousseau. Zowel Staf als Florke zijn inmiddels overleden. Luc heeft één broer genaamd Frank Bomans. Met Frank is de relatie niet altijd goed geweest, aangezien Frank vaak het gevoel had dat Luc werd voortgetrokken door Staf en Florke en zich daardoor keerde tegen zijn broer. Luc is sinds jeugd af aan verliefd op Rosa Verbeeck. Zijn ouders zien echter geen toekomst in een relatie met een kapster, waardoor beide elkaar in het geheim moeten zien. Frank verklapt echter de geheime relatie aan Staf en Florke en zegt aan Luc dat Rosa iemand anders heeft, waarop die verhuist naar Amerika en een relatie met een zekere Florence begint. Luc besluit na 18 jaar in Amerika te wonen terug te keren wanneer hij merkt dat Florence een affaire heeft met zijn nieuwe zakenpartner. Bij zijn terugkomst naar België slaat de vonk opnieuw over met Rosa, al blijft dat niet duren. Op zijn werk leert Luc Leontien Vercammen kennen. Ze hebben een tijd een relatie samen, maar dan zet Luc zijn zinnen op Simonne Backx, de vrouw van Frank. Simonne keert toch terug naar Frank, waarop Luc geobsedeerd geraakt en hij haar verkracht. Ze belandt tijdens een schermutseling in coma en keert door haar geheugenverlies terug naar Luc. Na verloop van tijd komt haar geheugen terug en ze verlaat Luc. Voor een positieve getuigenis op het proces huwt Luc met Leontien. Luc begint een affaire met Isabelle Vinck. Ze maken plannen om Leontien uit te weg te ruimen, maar uiteindelijk blijkt ze zwanger te zijn, waarop Luc spijt krijgt. Leontien krijgt de waarheid te horen en maakt een einde aan hun relatie. Ze bevalt niet veel later van een zoon: Lowie Bomans. Toch kan Luc Leontien terug verleiden en terug iets beginnen met haar. Hij laat niet veel later zijn oog vallen op Marie Van Goethem. Hij kiest voor haar en probeert Leontien geestesziek te laten verklaren in de strijd om Lowie voor zich te winnen. Leontien vlucht naar Mexico met Lowie, waarop Luc haar met een privédetective achterna gaat en uiteindelijk in een achtervolging haar de dood in jaagt. Luc begint opnieuw een relatie met Rosa en maakt zelfs trouwplannen met haar. Op de dag van hun huwelijk kiest ze echter voor Waldek Kosinski. Daarna zet Luc zijn zinnen op Julia Van Capelle. De relatie begaat even een dipje, maar toch vinden Julia en Luc elkaar terug. Met haar trouwt hij uiteindelijk wel en hij krijgt er twee stiefdochters bij: Paulien Snackaert en Katrien Snackaert. Maar hun huwelijk loopt op de klippen. Julia probeert Luc later zelfs te vermoorden. Luc belandt na een zelfmoordpoging in een rolstoel en zoekt opnieuw affectie bij Rosa. Die weigert lichamelijk contact en zoekt een seksuele dienstverlener voor Luc: Marieke. Luc blijft toch verliefd op Rosa, maar kan uiteindelijk rust vinden bij het feit dat zij een nieuwe relatie begint met iemand. |studiesberoepsleven = Luc begint op jonge leeftijd een loodgietersbedrijf met zijn vader Staf en broer Frank Bomans. Hij vlucht anno 1978 naar Amerika om met het geld van de zaak een parlinezaak te beginnen. Hierdoor gaat het familiebedrijf failliet. Door strubbelingen in zijn liefdesleven trekt Luc 18 jaar later terug naar België, waar hij toch terug verzoening zoekt met zijn broer en gaat werken in diens nieuw bedrijf Sanitair Bomans. Hij laat zich in de pralinezaak uitkopen door zijn voormalige partner Florence. Luc gaat voor Sanitair Vercammen werken als loodgieter, maar wordt al snel gepromoveerd. Hij slaagt erin een kaderfunctie te krijgen bij de Benelux afdeling van Antonio Salieri, dat fusioneert met Sanitair Vercammen. Hij slaagt er in de aandelen van Patrick Derijcke over te kopen, maar krijgt niet de bovenhand in het bedrijf. Daarop probeert hij Marianne Bastiaens te overtuigen om hem geld te lenen om de aandelen van grote baas Antonio over te kopen en zo de meerderheid te krijgen. Maar Marianne koopt de aandelen zelf. Luc zet samen met Marianne Leontien uit het bedrijf. Samen met Patrick slaagt Luc er in om Marianne op te lichten en haar de aandelen van het fraudueuse hoofdfiliaal van Salieri te verkopen. Hij schenkt zijn aandelen aan Leontien, waarna hij chief executive wordt. Luc doet een carrièreswitch en start met Werner Van Sevenant een broodjeszaak, Hof Ter Smissen Baget. De aandelen van Werner belanden uiteindelijk bij diens zus Veronique Van Sevenant. Wanneer hij terug een relatie begint met Leontien gaat hij terug aan de slag bij Sanitair Vercammen. Ondertussen is Veronique vermist en dood verklaard en heeft Mo Fawzi de aandelen geërfd. Luc combineert beide jobs voor een tijd maar verkoopt de zaak uiteindelijk samen met Mo aan Sam Bastiaens en Femke De Grote. Sanitair Vercammen gaat failliet na een groot project dat mislukt. Luc gaat aan de slag bij Marie Design, het bedrijf dat zich in de kantoren van Sanitair Vercammen vestigt. Uiteindelijk verkoopt Marie Van Goethem de zaak waarop Luc aan de slag gaat bij Sanitechniek, het nieuwe loodgieters bedrijf van Mo. Luc wordt mede-eigenaar van het bedrijf en uiteindelijk krijgt hij alle aandelen in zijn bezit. Sanitechniek gaat na enige tijd failliet nadat Luc fraude pleegt door het verkopen van namaakboilers. Luc koopt de gebouwen van de Bed & Breakfast Zus & Zo en verbouwt er een zaal om een evenementenbedrijf genaamd Bomans Events and Projects (BEP) op te richten. Hij koopt zich tevens in bij de Zus & Zo. Daarna start hij een project samen met Peter Vlerick genaamd Withoeve om streekproducten te verkopen. Peter ontdekt dat Luc fraude pleegt en de leveranciers meer betaalt om het verschil in eigen zak te steken. Hij chanteert Luc om al zijn eigendommen aan hem te schenken of anders riskeert hij een gevangenisstraf. Luc onderneemt een zelfmoordpoging en wordt daarna werkonbekwaam. |verhaallijnen = |-|Seizoen 21 = Op het feestje van Simonne en Frank reageert iedereen verbijsterd op de emotionele videoboodschap van Luc. Frank en Lowie haasten zich naar buiten waar ze de auto van Luc naast het zaaltje zien staan. Daar ontdekken ze het levenloze lichaam van Luc. Tim komt ter plaatste en hij slaagt erin om Luc te reanimeren. Julia weet geen blijf met haar emoties na de gebeurtenissen en weet niet of ze moet blij zijn dat Luc nog leeft. Lowie voelt zich enorm schuldig en waakt in zijn ziekenhuiskamer. Pas enkele weken later komt Luc opnieuw tot bewustzijn, maar het wordt al snel duidelijk dat Luc nooit meer dezelfde zal zijn. Door zijn zelfmoordpoging heeft hij te lang een zuurstoftekort gehad, waardoor hij blijvende schade heeft opgelopen in zijn hersenen. Luc zit vastgekluisterd aan zijn bed en later aan zijn rolstoel. Hij moet opnieuw leren praten en communiceren, maar dat verloopt allemaal zeer moeizaam. Lowie heeft besloten om de verzorging van zijn vader volledig op zich te nemen, maar begint hierdoor zijn studies te verwaarlozen. Lowie spoort ook zijn familie aan om Luc geregeld op te zoeken en ook bij Julia zoekt hij steun. Julia is echter zeer duidelijk in haar beslissing: ze wil Luc nooit meer zien. Frank daarentegen doet er alles aan om zijn broer en Lowie te helpen. Lowie kan niet alleen voor Luc zorgen en daar is iedereen het over eens. Luc wordt dus naar een gespecialiseerde instelling gebracht waar hij verder zijn revalidatie zal uitdoen. Het proces gaat met ups en downs, maar Luc slaagt erin om vorderingen te maken. Communiceren lukt opnieuw, maar zijn volledige spraakmogelijkheid zal hij nooit terugkrijgen. Ook opnieuw kunnen stappen zit niet in de mogelijkheden, dus Luc moet zich met een rolstoel blijven voortbewegen. Omdat Luc nu geregeld zijn opwachting maakt bij Lowie thuis, komt hij al snel in aanraking met Jana, die onmiddellijk verstijft bij het zien van Luc. Lowie probeert Jana te overtuigen dat Luc volledig veranderd is en dat ze hem een nieuwe kans moet geven. Jana draait uiteindelijk bij, maar blijft toch op de achtergrond als Luc op bezoek komt. Het is voor Luc een serieuze opkrikker wanneer kersverse verpleegster Rosa komt werken in het centrum waar hij verblijft. Rosa ontfermt zich vanaf dan over Luc en helpt hem bij alle mogelijke dingen. Ook Lowie en Frank appreciëren de steun en hulp van Rosa enorm en laten hun dankbaarheid merken. Luc krijgt ook stilaan terug een duidelijke eigen mening, wanneer hij Lowie terecht wijst wanneer hij Olivia dreigt te verliezen. |-|22 = |-|23 = thumb|220px thumb|220pxthumb|220pxthumb|220px thumb|220px thumb|220px gaat langs bij Luc, maar krijgt hem niet meer wakker. Als hij het doosje slaappillen naast hem vindt is het voor hem duidelijk dat zijn vader een zelfmoordpoging heeft ondernomen. Hij belt samen met onmiddellijk een ambulance en haast zich naar het ziekenhuis, waar hij wordt opgevangen door . Luc zijn toestand lijkt echter al vrij snel te beteren. is alles behalve blij wanneer ze dat hoort. Enkele dagen later kan Luc terug naar huis, maar hij blijkt niets te herinneren van het moment voor hij in een diepe slaap belandde. Lowie voelt zich erg schuldig omdat hij niet zou hebben gezien dat Luc suïcidaal was. Julia gaat opnieuw langs bij Luc om hem zowel verbaal als fysiek te mishandelen. Ze overhandigt hem een nieuwe doos koekjes, die uiteindelijk bij belandt. Zij eet een van de vergiftigde koekjes wanneer ze bij het gemeenschapshuis Luc bezoekt. Ze belandt na met Luc het bed te delen bewusteloos op het bed, waarna reanimatie door en te laat komt. Ze blijkt te zijn overleden. Luc is hysterisch en wordt een kalmeringsmiddel toegediend. Julia zet haar moordplan verder en vindt een job in de keuken van het revalidatiecentrum van Luc. Ondertussen blijft hij zwijgen tegen alles en iedereen. Wanneer Julia langskomt om aan Luc te vertellen over haar nieuwe job maakt ze aan hem duidelijk dat zij de dood van Marieke op haar geweten heeft. Ze laat echter haar receptenboekje achter, waarop dat gevonden wordt door Rosa. De politie komt zo de ware aard van Julia te weten en Luc kan weer opgelucht adem halen. Hij vertelt tevens de waarheid aan Lowie over de dreigementen van Julia. Wanneer Luc een telefoongesprek van Lowie afluistert vermoedt hij dat zijn zoon een nieuwe partner heeft. Tot grote vreugde van hem blijkt het dat Lowie zijn liefdesrelatie met Olivia heeft verdergezet. Luc nodigt Rosa uit voor kerstavond, maar ook haar nieuwe partner nodigt haar uit. Luc is stikjaloers op hem. Hij brengt Rosa een bos bloemen, maar ze vertelt hem op een diplomatische manier dat ze reeds plannen heeft op kerstavond. Luc reageert kwaad. Lowie kan hem echter overtuigen van het feit dat hij zou moeten blij zijn voor Rosa dat ze iemand nieuw heeft leren kennen. Ze zoeken haar samen op en Luc biedt zijn excuses aan voor zijn reactie. Luc is trots op Lowie wanneer die zijn nieuwe zaak Boowie lanceert samen met Bob. Daarbij gaat alles goed met zijn familie. Voor hem is het genoeg geweest en hij deelt aan Rosa mee dat hij wil sterven. Rosa weet niet goed wat ze moet aanvangen met de mededeling en vraagt om raad. |-|24= Frank en Simonne gaan op reis naar Amerika met als opzet er de assen van Luc uit te strooien, zoals die aan Frank gevraagd heeft. Al eerder nam Lowie een deel van de assen met zich mee op zijn reis naar Shanghai, om zo toch een deel van zijn vader bij zich te kunnen hebben. In Amerika wordt Luc uitgestrooid vanop de George Washington Bridge, New York. |trivia = *Tijdlang beheerde iemand in samenwerking met een Facebookpagina genaamd "Luc Bomans en zijn streken in Thuis". De pagina postte vaak berichten omtrent de verhaallijnen van Luc en reageerde op posts van de officiële Facebookpagina van Thuis in de naam van het personage Luc. In de zomer van 2017 verdween de pagina zonder enige aankondiging en/of verklaring. *Mark Willems wilde toen Luc in een rolstoel belandde in 2015 het personage op termijn na een realistische revalidatieperiode terug laten herstellen, maar die suggestie werd niet meegenomen. *Mark Willems koos ervoor om uit de reeks te stappen, omdat hij geen evolutie meer in zijn personage zag. *Op 5 december 2017 werd bevestigd dat Luc in het voorjaar van 2018 zou verdwijnen uit Thuis. |quotes = Luc: Ons moeder was in der tijd al beschaamd over u. Wat zou ze er van zeggen moest ze weten dat ge een bastaarddochter hebt?}} |generiek = link=Generiek 2 Generiek3 Luc.png link=Generiek 3 Generiek4 Luc links.png link=Generiek 4 Generiek4 Luc rechts.png link=Generiek 4 Generiek5 Luc.png link=Generiek 5 Generiek6 MarieDesign Luc Links.png link=Generiek 6 Generiek6 MarieDesign Luc Rechts.png link=Generiek 6 Generiek6 TerSmissen Luc Bis Links.png link=Generiek 6 Generiek6 TerSmissen Luc Bis Rechts.png link=Generiek 6 Generiek6 TerSmissen Luc Links.png link=Generiek 6 Generiek6 TerSmissen Luc Rechts.png link=Generiek 6 Generiek6 Werf Luc Links.png link=Generiek 6 Generiek6 Werf Luc Rechts.png link=Generiek 6 Generiek7 Luc.png link=Generiek 7 Generiek7 Luc bis.png link=Generiek 7 Generiek7 Luc ter.png link=Generiek 7 Generiek8 Luc.png link=Generiek 8 Generiek8 Luc bis.png link=Generiek 8 }} |fotoshoot = |fotos = |-|Seizoen 1= |-|02= |-|03= |-|04= |-|05= |-|06= |-|07= |-|08= |-|09= |-|10= |-|11= |-|12= |-|13= |-|14= |-|15= |-|16= |-|17= |-|18= |-|19= |-|20= |-|21= |-|22= |-|23= |leesmeer = *Familie Bomans }} Categorie:Personages Categorie:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Categorie:Overleden Personages